The Wrath of a Demon
by JetWave
Summary: Naruto is the holder of the soul of the Kyuubi, while his siblings hold the chakra. Naruto is regarded of a demon, but his siblings are heroes in the villages eyes. He has been neglected for years but he has met the kyuubi and it has shown Naruto that his family doesn't care for him.He breaks away from the village. He wants to make a place where everyone is excepted. Now he will...
1. Chapter 1

Normal speech "Naruto"

Thinking speech 'Naruto'

Demon/God speech "**Kurama**"

Demon/God Thought '**Kurama**'

Justu _**RASENGAN**_

Hey this is a naruto neglect story. The pairings are naruto and hinata. Naruto won't be super OP in this fanfiction and he won't try and destroy the village. But he will be leaving the village and starting his own. There will be some lemons and some violent fights so this story is rated M

k

Xxxxx

Konohagakure, the strongest of all elemental nations. It was almost completely destroyed by the nine tails fox, the strongest of all tailed beasts. It was sealed into three children by the fourth hokage. All three children of the Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, the oldest child had the soul of the kyuubi sealed into him. Natsuki, the second oldest had half of the kyuubi's chakra sealed into her. Menma , the youngest had the other half sealed into him. Natsuki and Menma were treated like heroes for holding the chakra of the kyuubi while Naruto was seen as a monster for something out of his control. He was beaten everyday just for existing. But today was the worst day of them all October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi festival or as some villagers called it the fox hunt.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled a 4 year old boy with bright blond hair. Wearing a white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle. He is wearing torn black shorts revealing multiple cuts and bruises and standard shinobi sandals. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The oldest son of the fourth hokage. He was being chased by a mob of villagers and shinobi alike. The chase continuing until Naruto was backed into a dark alley. "PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" " YOU KILLED OUR LOVED ONES!" yelled back a villager as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. "AAGH" coughed naruto as he spat blood all over the floor. The torture continued for hours until Naruto was in a puddle of his own blood. "Let's Finally put an end to this demon." Approval roared from all of the villagers. A chunin grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and drove it through his 's body became lifeless. Cheers erupted from all of them. Meanwhile with the Uzumaki - Namikaze family. "Daddy! I want to go home and celebrate me and menma's birthday" said Natsuki "You have to wait while the party is done being setup" Natsuki responded with "Okay''

Later at the Namikaze estate

"Minato,where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. He is never around to celebrate with his siblings. What a troublemaker." Minato responded.

With Naruto

Naruto woke up screaming. He found himself in a sewer.'The villagers must have thrown me into a sewer.'Naruto thought. He noticed a giant cage in the sewer with him. A voice boomed from the cage "**SO I FINALLY GET TO MEET MY JAILER!" **"W-who are y-you?" Naruto asked trembling before whatever was in front of him. **"I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI, THE STRONGEST OF ALL THE TAILED BEAST!"** "Why are y-you in a s-sewer t-the?" "**THIS ISN'T A SEWER, THIS IS YOUR FATHER TRAPPED ME HERE AND GAVE MY CHAKRA TO YOUR SIBLINGS."** "So I really am a demon." Naruto spoke sadly.**"YOU FOOL DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE ARE THE SAME ENTITY? YOU ARE MY JAILER WE ARE NOT THE SAME?"** the kyuubi roared at Naruto

"Then why do all of the villagers attack me?" **" BECAUSE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A JINCHURIKI IS. LET ME EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU LITTLE BOY!"** The Kyuubi spoke. "Okay but will you stop yelling" **"Fine" ** The Kyuubi then explained everything from the Great Ninja Wars to the imprisonment of the Kyuubi.

Back at the Namikaze estate

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" a chorus of many villagers excitedly finished. "This is the best day ever!" Menma and Natsuki both yelled at the same time. "Okay everyone we have a very special announcement to make. Minato said raising his voice. "Me and Minato decided to make Menma the future head of the Namikaze clan and Natsuki the future head of the Uzumaki clan!" Kushina exclaimed. Everyone revered but everyone went silent as they noticed Naruto in the room. He came back home after his talk with the Kyuubi only to hear that his birthright was taken away from him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Well that was chapter 1. Hopefully it was good. I'm not that good at I can get chapter 2 out soon but it is probably going to be a long time for it to be released.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal speech "Naruto"

Thinking speech 'Naruto'

Demon/God speech "Kurama"

Demon/God Thought 'Kurama'

Justu RASENGAN

Hey, sorry about not updating the story for a while. My Wi-Fi has been very inconsistent but I do currently have internet so new chapters will be coming out sooner.

This is a naruto neglect story. The pairings are naruto and hinata. Naruto won't be super OP in this fanfiction and he won't try and destroy the village. There will be some lemons and some violent fights so this story is rated M. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter, it was pretty short so i'm trying to make this and all future chapters a lot longer.

K

Xxxxxxx

Naruto came home after being left unconscious by the same people who were invited into his own home for a birthday party that he wasn't apart of. He came home to see that his birthright was stripped away from him. He was broken. This was the final straw. He had suffered for years with no one to help him and now the one thing that he had was taken away for the benefit of people that don't care about him. As everyone in the room continued to celebrate Naruto quietly made his way to his room. As he approached his door thoughts of suicide entered his mind. 'They obviously don't care about me. Their lives would be better without me.' Naruto thought.

Naruto opened his door. He entered a bare room with peeling paint. It looked nothing like the room that a child of the hokage should have. Menma's and Natsuki's room were bursting with color and decorations. Naruto sat on his old and creaking mattress and said "I hate them. They aren't my family. No one is." As Naruto drifted to sleep a plan started to form for his escape.

In the Hyuga compound

A little girl crying in the corner of her room. This was the sight that most of the Hyuga's servants as they walked past the room. This little girl was Hinata Hyuga, The former heiress to the Hyuga clan but she was deemed inferior to her younger sister Hanabi so Hinta's birthright was striped away from her. She was considered a failure by the main house, she was spited by the branch house. She was miserable. The only thing that had kept her happy was her little sister, Hanabi, but even she started to see Hinata as a failure. She planned to escape if that didn't work she would have no other choice than to kill herself. She was out of options. Hinta's escape was planned to happen halfway through the academy so at least she would no some basic jutsu to protect herself with.

A few Months later

It was the opening ceremony at the academy. As the hokage Minato had to give an opening speech about the academy and how these children are the future of Konoha. " We will now have a spar between my children Naruto, Menma and Natsuki!" Minato spoke. All three of the hokage's children came down. 'Great, now I have to get completely humiliated in front of the entire village.' Naruto thought. They were position into a triangle so each one of them could get a clear view of their siblings. "Begin!" Natsuki and Menma both rushed at Naruto. Menma hit Naruto first with a sweeping kick. Naruto fell to the ground, then Natsuki came from above and slammed him down into the ground." AAGH!" Naruto screamed as he coughed up a little blood. Natsuki and Menma both jumped away to continue fighting. While they were distracted Naruto had gotten up and was going through the hand signs for a special justs that Kurama had taught him.

2 months ago

"Alright so you are going to need to know some jutsu to protect yourself with." Kurama said. "What can you teach me?" Naruto asked. "A lot more than thoose dumb teachers at that stupid academy can for sure." "What kind of jutsu will I learn?" Naruto asked. "Well i'm gonna teach you special jutsu made by demons. Now these attacks can be very powerful and put a lot of strain on your body, so I'm only going to teach you some of the basic ones." "Ok so start teaching!" Naruto spoke excitedly. For the next 2 months Naruto trained trying to learn some of these techniques. He mastered 1 of them and is in the process of mastering the other attacks

The present

Naruto finished going through the hand signs. He released his attack. MIND REBELLION(translate into japanese later) Naruto quietly said. Then Menma and Natsuki suddenly stopped moving. "I forfeit." Menma and Natsuki both said at the same time. "The match is over Naruto wins." a random teacher said. Everyone was stunned. Nobody knew why the heroes of the village just forfeited. "T-thank you for coming here to congratulate all of the students here at the academy and thank you to my children for an excellent battle!" Minato said still confused about what just happened.

Later that same day

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family were at there house eating dinner and discussing the spar that had taken place earlier. "What are you talking about? I don't remember forfeiting. Natsuki said. "Me neither." Menma agreed. "Well that's what happened" Kushina said. "I bet Naruto did something to cheat." Menma said. "Yeah you're right. Why would we just surrender out of nowhere? It doesn't make sense. The only conclusion is that Naruto cheated." Natsuki said. "How about we talk to him about it later?" Menma said with a evil grin. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Natsuki said with the same evil grin. "Talk to him after dinner. Finish your food." Minato said. Menma and Natsuki both ate their food faster than ever had and then raced up the stairs amd to Naruto's bedroom door. "Naruto open the door!" Menma yelled. No response. "Open the door or we will break it down!" Natsumi yelled. They both kicked the door open to find that the room was empty. None of Naruto's belongings were there. The room looked like no ever entered it even though both of them knew that this was the room that Naruto spent all of his time in. "MOM, DAD COME HERE!" Natsuki screamed. "What happened? Minato asked after rushing up the stairs. "Naruto is missing!" Menma said. "WHAT?" Kushina yelled "I'm going to send anbu after him!" Minato said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

With Minato

He appeared inside the anbu base. "My son is missing I want all available units on patrol for him!" Minato commanded. Anbu started to exit the base in search of Naruto but Naruto was already captured by Danzo. "I saw your spar with you siblings. What jutsu did you use to make them forfeit? Danzo inquired."It was a just I made myself. It lets me control the minds of an opponent for 5 seconds." Naruto said. This was all part of Naruto's plan. He would get caught by Danzo and tell him about the jutsu that he knew. Naruto knew that Danzo would try to recruit Naruto into ROOT because Danzo would want such a powerful jutsu under his complete control. With Naruto in ROOT he would get far superior training than he would at the academy. With this training he would have an easier time escaping the village. "Interesting. You said that you made this jutsu yourself correct?" Danzo asked. "Yeah all by myself" Naruto replied. "Naruto how would you like to join a special program called ROOT? You would learn much more than you would at the academy." Danzo asked. "Sure that would be great." Naruto replied with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal speech "Naruto"

Thinking speech 'Naruto'

Demon/God speech "**Kurama**"

Demon/God Thought '**Kurama**'

Justu _**RASENGAN**_

I don't wanna talk about it. I wrote this multiple months ago but never published it.

This is a naruto neglect story. The pairings are naruto and hinata. Naruto won't be super OP in this fanfiction and he won't try to destroy the village. There will be some lemons and some violent fights so this story is rated M. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter, it was pretty short so i'm trying to make this and all future chapters a lot longer.

K

Xxxxxxx

It has been a few months since Naruto executed his plan. He had been getting training from Danzo and his ROOT ninja. While the Hokage's family has been in disarray from Naruto's disappearance. Today was the day that he returned. He had been training for months straight to prepare. He had planned to return to his family under the guise that he had been kidnapped and that he had escaped. His plan was in motion

(With the Hokage's family)

They have been in despair for months. They had never realized the importance of Naruto even though they always put him aside. Kushina had become almost a hermit, rarely being seen. Menma and Natsuki became more violent as they didn't have Naruto to use as a punching bag. Minato had become more stressed as he tried to run the village and find his lost son. "Kushina, I know that he has been gone for months now but we will find him." Minato said. Kushina didn't reply. "Ok, I'm off then. Today might be the day he returns. Bye" Minato said before leaving. Kushina still gave no reply.

(In the Hokage office)

"Sir, Danzo would like to speak to you. He has brought a special guest for you to meet." Minato's assistant said. "Thank you, let him in please" Minato ordered. Danzo walked into the room with a child behind him. The child seemed to be the same age as Menma and Natsuki but his hair and face were dirty. He was wearing ripped clothing. Danzo spoke words that Minato would never forget. "My ROOT ninja found Naruto." "WHAT!" Minato yelled. "I said I found Naruto. Naruto steps forward." Danzo ordered. Naruto moved closer to Minato and stopped seeming timid and afraid of coming any closer to anyone besides Danzo. "Naruto, I can't believe that you are finally back." Minata cried. But none of these affected Naruto. He had a burning hatred for the 4th Hokage and his entire family. They were scum. Naruto couldn't believe that the person who was a bystander in his horrible childhood was crying in front of him. He couldn't believe that the person who was meant to protect him left him to rot and he was crying about how happy he was to see Naruto. All of these thoughts were rushing through Naruto's head but none of them were known because they would mess up his and Danzo's plans.


End file.
